The Fight is Over
by bunbunchi
Summary: (AU)Slade tries to extinguish Felicity's faith in Oliver. Will he succeed or will Oliver lose his girl forever? Inspired by Urbandub's "The fight is over. End game is Olicity tho. Slade X Felicity Felicity X Oliver
1. The predator catches its prey

Author's note: Hey all! I had to re-publish this one again, because I wasn't satisfied with the length and I had to tweak some of the things here. My apologies to the people who read and reviewed it already.

Anyway, this is my first time to write fanfiction so reviews are crucial. Not sure how this one will progress, but we shall see…This takes place immediately after the suicide squad episode.

Also, if you looked up Urbandub's "The fight is over", you would get a sense where this story is headed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

**One**

Felicity stares at time on her tablet again and smiles weakly at Isabel Rochev who is impatiently tapping her blood red nails on the glass of the conference table. 8:03AM. _Oliver Queen is late. Again. He is taking the whole irresponsible billionaire playboy role way too seriously. Maybe he was busy training Roy, or maybe he was doing some recon work with Digs or maybe he is having a push-up contest with miss-sportsbra-only sa…_

"Maybe you should go get some coffee for our guests or is the coffee maker still violently broken? " Isabel crankily asks Felicity interrupting her mental word vomit.

Felicity purses her coral-painted lips to control all the curses that has been struggling to come out in response to Isabel's question. "Oh, it was pulverized to death the last time I checked."

"Well, you might want to consider running your short skirt and high heels down to the nearest coffee shop and get some. These investors are planning to shell out some major money for the Science Center and it would be shame if didn't invest any just because of a secretary's inefficiency."

Felicity's pen started clicking her pen as brutally as she can. "Did you just call me inefficient?!"

"Ahem."

Isabel abruptly rises from her chair and beams the fakest smile in the history of mankind to Moira Queen. "Why, hello Moira!"

_Damn it! Why did it have to be her?!_ Felicity realizes how she should really improve her peripheral vision and slowly turns to their newly arrived guests. As she turned, she noticed that Moira was accompanied by dark and tall man with an eye-patch. "Hello and…"

"Mr. Wilson." His Australian accent was as smooth as butter.

Felicity clutched her tablet closer to her chest. "Mr. Wilson. Hi... I'm Felicity Smoak, Mr. Queen's executive assistant."

Mr. Wilson stretched out his right hand towards Felicity and she nervously placed her hand on his, giving it a weak shake.

Moira clears her throat once more and faces Felicity. "Since we are done with pleasantries, where is my son?"

"He's just running a little late, that's all. You know Oliver… " _Shit!_ "I mean, Mr. Queen. Always on the go. Hahaha." _Gaaaahd. Can I just die now?_

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if he will ever grow up." Moira starts rubbing her temple. " Anyhow, Felicity, Mr. Wilson will be borrowing you for a few days."

"Me?" Felicity gulped.

"Yes, you ,Ms. Smoak. Mr. Wilson has been having a problem keeping hackers from infiltrating his company's server. I remember Walter once saying that you are the leading IT consultant here at Queen Consolidated and I offered your services to Mr. Wilson here. " Moira looks at Felicity from head to toe, "makes me wonder why he chose YOU to be his assistant."

"Oh." Felicity felt her cheeks burning from Moira's comment. "But, what about Oli..Mr. Queen's work?"

"Don't you worry about it. We brought a temp to fill in for you." Moira replied.

"I don't see any problem with this, Felicity. Who knows, maybe the temp can actually bring us coffee. " Isabel interrupts.

_What would I give to have the opportunity to yank that bitch's hair out? I am soooo giving away her credit card information to the hackers in India… _Felicity stops her mental blabber when she saw 's hand in front of her.

"Shall we?"

Felicity's heart started to go double-time. The more Mr. Wilson talks, the more she recognizes the voice. Could this be the same Slade Wilson that Sara was talking about? She rises from her chair, "I'll just go get my bag."

"I'll stay in here and fill in for Oliver for the time being. I hope you do not mind, Ms. Rochev." Moira now turns her chair to Isabel.

Isabel answers with a venom-laced smile. "Not at all, Moira. Do good, Ms. Smoak. Who knows, you might even get a better position there."

_That bitch just won't quit! _"I will meet you at the elevator in 5, Mr. Wilson. Good bye Moira." Felicity nods at Moira and walks out of the conference room. As soon as she was out of sight, she sends Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow a text. She shakes her head. "Just when I asked John to loosen up security, THIS happens." She mutters under breath.

_**I am leaving with Slade Wilson in 5 minutes. Tracker is on. Details later.**_

* * *

The elevator's doors were already open when Felicity got there. Slade gestured her to go in first like a proper gentleman. Felicity went inside, her hand subconsciously checking her pocket for her phone as the doors close in front of her. _Where the hell are you Oliver?! Diggle?! Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"So, from an IT associate you became an executive assistant to Mr. Queen" Mr. Wilson asked. His posture as straight as board.

Felicity looked up to the man beside her. "Yes. Not sure whether it's a promotion or demotion, but the pay is good, so I can't complain."

He smiles. "Your female co-workers must hate you, working in such proximity with the infamous Oliver Queen"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Perks of the job." Felicity shifted her weight again the wall. She cannot shake off this negative vibe being so close with the man that has mirakuru running through his veins. "Do you know anything else about the hacking in your company's network?"

"I do not know much about the network jibber-gabber. All I know is that I need some help, Ms. Smoak. I hope that you can assist me." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Just like before, he motioned Felicity to leave first and he followed right behind. "The limo right up front will take you directly to our offices."

_Stall! Stall! Stall!_ She points to the Starbucks around the corner. "Would you like to grab some coffee first before we go? I kinda need a caffeine boost before I do some hacker chasing?"

"Don't worry, we have our personal barista at our office. They can even make that butterbeer crap that my employees have been raving about."

_Woah. He reads Harry Potter?!_ Felicity just nodded and as she stepped inside the limousine she noticed one gas mask on Slade's side. She could already picture Admiral Ackbar from Star Wars saying "It's a trap" repeatedly in her head. The doors locked automatically as they sped away from the Queen Consolidated building. She moves towards the door and faces him. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? What do you want from me?"

He smirks. "Smart girl. No wonder Oliver keeps you around." Again, he flashes her with a devilish smile. "Honestly, I just wanted some company. I am feeling rather nostalgic."

She crosses her arms as a way to shield herself from him. "Can't you just pay someone for that? I believe there are lot women would be more than willing to keep you entertained and then some."

"You can always give me some, if you wish." He laughs.

_Unbelievable. Must he really flirt with her right now?_ _The nerve of this guy!_ "Not in this lifetime, granpa."

"Awww. You hurt me, kid. That will all change soon. But for now, you will take a nap."

With that said, she speed dials Oliver but Slade's was much faster than she anticipated and he snatches the phone away from her. Using his super strength, he crushes the phone like an empty can of red bull and throws it out of the window. "Wrong move, Ms. Smoak." He then puts on his gas mask and signals the driver. The partition separating the passenger from the driver closes and a cloud of smoke comes out from the vents.

"No no no no no… " Felicity tries to open the doors again, to no avail. Desperate for some fresh air, she makes a fist and starts hitting the windows. "Let me out! Help! Please! Let me out!" Her eyes started to feel heavy from the gas. _Is this what a prey feels once its captured by its predator?_

He sighs. "Sweetheart, that is bulletproof glass. No one else will be able to hear you. " He sees her starting to nod off. He then grabs her by the waist and rests her head on her lap. "Sweetdreams, love. You are going to need it."


	2. Distraction

**Author's Notes: I did not expect to finish this today, but writing Felicity and Slade's chapter made me excited and I had to get this one out of the way. I tried to my best to translate all my ideas into this chapter. So, I apologize if my writing has been shaky. It's been awhile,**

**Thanks to the people who read, reviewed and fave'd this. You have no idea how many smiles that brought to my face. **

**Again, reviews are HIGHLY appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this characters.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**8:03 AM**

"Two medium coffees and two of those chocolate croissants please" Oliver gives his order to cashier at other side of the counter.

The cashier dreamily sighs and punches the total for him. "That will be $10.87."

Oliver was about to hand her his credit card when tapping the counter. He remembers Felicity's fondness for sweets when she confessed to consume an entire pint of Mint Chocolate-chip ice cream while watching Toy Story 3. He smiles at the thought of how innocent and child-like she can be. "You know what make that 3 chocolate croissants." He then finally gives her his MasterCard.

"You know, my sister prefers blueberry muffins. Just sayin'" A familiar female voice from behind comes up and goes to his side. "Sara likes muffins a lot."

"Laurel, what brings you here?" Oliver grabs the coffee and paper bag with the croissants.

"Job interview. Soooo… is that for Sara?"Laurel raises an eyebrow.

He shakes his head. "No. It's a bribe for my assistant, Felicity." He gracefully balances the coffee tray and the paper bag to slide his credit card back to his pocket.

Laurel looked confused. "Isn't your assistant supposed to do that for you?

"Yeah..." He nods. "But my constant tardiness has been giving her headaches, so _technically_ this is a bribe." Oliver tilts his head to the door and she followed suit.

"Ah." Laurel sounded relieved. "Well, you wouldn't be Oliver Jonas Queen if you were punctual."

Oliver chuckled at sound of his middle name. "Touché." He opens the door and gestures Laurel to go first. "Since we are touching base, how was dinner with Sara?"

"It was awkward at first." She turns to Oliver as they walk towards Queen Consolidated. "I told her about Tommy."

It was Oliver's turn to raise an eyebrow. "How did that go?"

"She couldn't believe that Tommy changed. She still thought of him as that douche who kept hitting at her in parties."She sighs, then tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "She regrets not being able to meet him when he was… well, reformed."

Oliver felt a dozen of needles pricking at his heart upon remembering Tommy's last moments at CNRI. It was something that he can never move on from. "I miss him too."

Laurel readjusted her bag as they walk ahead, "does it ever get better?"

He shook his head. "Not for me." He inhaled sharply. "But I try to remember him for the good times we had. It's what he would've wanted."

She just nodded. "I should get going. Don't want to be late for my interview."

"No worries. Until our next coffee run-in" Oliver gives her a hopeful smile.

Laurel smiles back and waves goodbye.

Oliver started walking back to Queen Consolidated when his cell phone vibrated from his pocket.

**Felicity**_**: I am leaving with Slade Wilson in 5 minutes. Tracker is on. Details later.**_

Without a second to lose, he threw the coffee and the paper bag in the nearest trash bin and speed dialed Dig's number. It only took one ring to get hold of him. "Dig, where are you?"

"I was training at the foundry. I got Felicity's message. I am following her tracker now and…" Dig started typing something and the computer beeped."... It looks like she is still in Queen Consolidated. I am trying to reach her phone but it's not ringing. "

Oliver loosened up his tie. "Good. Keep an on her. We are dealing with a very dangerous and volatile person here. I'll try to catch up to her."

"I'll contact Sara and Roy to come here ASAP. Now go."

With that, he disconnected the call and started running. Of all the days that he could've taken his car or motorcycle to work, THIS happens. He should've never told Diggle to take the day off. He should've asked him to drive him to work and pick up Felicity to work. He should've been early to work instead of pulling the CEO card. Why did he have to pick-up coffee?! He shouldn't have talked to Laurel. He would've caught up with them had he not had the itch to strike up a conversation with her. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her. As he ran he grabbed his phone and called Dig. "Any word from her?"

"No one is answering her phone at your office. Her cell still cannot be reached."

"Dammit!" Oliver mutters his breath. "Try again, I am a block away."

"Goo-" Oliver hung up on Dig again.

Since it was the last block, he sprinted towards Queen Consolidated. He almost smashed into the limousine that was parked right in front of the entrance. _Probably mom's car, _he thought. Oliver didn't even bother to wait for the elevator go down. He quickly made his way to the fire exit. Just as the door closed, the elevator dinged open. _Where are you Felicity?_

Panting from running up 50 flights of stairs, he stumbled on to the executive floor. Hurriedly, he walked to his corner office and found his mother walking out of his office while an unknown red-head was manning Felicity's desk. Moira caught a glimpse of her son looking disheveled from his run.

"Oliver! What happened to you?" Moira crosses her arms, her face filled with worry but Oliver chose to ignore it.

Resting his hand on the glass wall for support, as he caught his breath he turned to his mother. "Where is Felicity, mother?"

"Is this all about your executive assistant?! Tsk. Chelsea, kindly get Mr. Queen a glass of water." Moira rested her hand on her hip. "I knew that girl was trouble the moment I saw her at the hospital."

"I do not have the time nor the patience for this, _mother_."

"Fine, well, Mr. Wilson called me yesterday saying that he needed some technical help with his network and asked if I knew anyone from the IT department. Then I remembered your IT consultant, turned executive assistant so I offered her expertise."

Oliver was violently shaking, trying to contain all the rage that he had "Where did they go?!"

"Mr. Wilson did not say where exactly. It seemed pretty urgent." Moira tried reaching out to Oliver for a hug but Oliver realized what she was doing and quickly stepped away.

With his eyes focus on the floor, "I am taking an indefinite leave, Queen Consolidated. Effective immediately." He then storms off towards the elevators leaving his mother in a complete state of shock and worry.

As he stepped into the elevator, Oliver checked his cell again. It had one message from Diggle.

_**The tracker has been compromised. I lost her. **_

He felt his chest tightened. His fists were humming with anger and out of nowhere he punched the metal wall of the elevator leaving a sizable dent. His head repeating Felicity's name like a broken record. Slowly the reality of her absence started to sink in. _No no no no no..._He took a couple of deep breaths to refocus himself. The elevators dinged open with only one thought in mind: _I will get you back, Felicity. No matter what the cost._


	3. The Guest and the Host

Yaaaaay for Chapter 3. I think I had way too much fun writing my own version of Felicity. ^^ The next chapter will have more dialogue between Slade and Felicity. It's gonna be pretty interesting so stay tuned.

I don't have a beta so if you find some mistakes, please forgive me. : Thanks again to who favorite'd, followed and reviewed this. 3

Comments are highly appreciated.

Enjoy!

Felicity's eyelashes fluttered as she felt the gentle breeze on her face. The air smelled different from the vanilla sugar scent air in her room from all the candles that burnt there. Her eyes immediately focused on the white Egyptian-cotton sheets and reminded herself that she does not own any white sheets. She outstretched her arms, and noticed that there was far much more room than her usual queen-sized bed. Immediately, she reached out for her glasses which were fortunately placed on the left side of the nightstand.

She put on her glasses, sat up and the first thing she saw the ocean."What the hell?!" she mutters under her breath as her eyes widened at the sight of the sapphire-blue waters. Quickly, she lifted the sheet and walked towards the sight of the water. Her room had a small veranda over-looking the ocean. She tried to see if there were any coastlines or beaches nearby but she couldn't. Bits and pieces of what happened prior to her forced naptime came seeping in.

_Oliver was late for work... Bitchy Isabel complaining about my "inefficiency". Grrr... Moira Queen basically handing her over to Mr. Wilson, bad guy extraordinaire, on a silver platter... Slade Wilson in a creepy gas mask then darkness… Oliver not showing up… Where was he when she needed him?_

She tried taking deep breaths to prevent herself from crying. _You'll be okay. Oliver will find you. He always does. Just stay calm and use what Dig taught you._ She stands up and started looking for anything that she could use as a weapon, even though Slade can easily snap her into two like twig. Unfortunately for her, the room was furnished mostly with wood and bamboo. The locked door was pretty solid and it seems to lead to some kind of hall. There wasn't anything that could knock out or cause her mirakuru infused captor with pain. It looked just like the rooms in one of those 5-star resorts that she frequently sees at Condé Nast Traveler, except for the fact there wasn't any TVs or telephones. She started pulling her hair out of frustration. Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes and started recalling all the self-defense moves that Dig taught her after Helena caught her at the IT department.

Felicity heard heavy footsteps approaching her room. It can't be Oliver since he is far too stealthy. If it wasn't for the metal stairs in the foundry, she wouldn't hear his presence walking in. _It must be __**him**__._

After a few clicks, the door opened revealing Slade Wilson in a plain white v-neck shirt with a pair of khaki cargo pants and leather flip flops. This relax version of "Mr. Wilson" was definitely far from the cold and stiff grey-suited man that she last saw earlier. Felicity felt the need to pick up her jaw from the floor. _Oh, boy. Not good. _She felt a lump on throat.

"Thirsty?" He throws a bottle of water to her bed.

Felicity immediately grabbed the water bottle as if there was a ward of monkeys trying to steal it from her. She took a few sips and said a quick polite "Thank you". Her eyes lingered far too long for comfort. "So, when are you going to kill me?"

"Well aren't you straight forward! " Slade was obviously amused by the little blonde in front of him. "Like I said before. You are only here for company. I apologize for the…brash approach. Keep in mind though, that if you prove to be difficult I will not hesitate to eradicate your existence."

"Duly noted." _Great. The man can go from pleasant to psycho in .574 seconds._

"Here." He carelessly tossed two Saks Fifth paper bags into the bed. "You might want to freshen up. I'll come back for you in an hour or so."

Curiosity evident on her face, she asked, "So, you usually bring your **guests** with new outfits?"

"Not necessarily, you are still my guest and I'd like you to be comfortable. Unless, of course, you think an orange prison uniform or a garbage bag suitable attire for dinner."

And the man has some sense of humor! "No, this will do. Thank you for this. And by this I mean the clothes and not the abduction."

"No worries." And with that, Slade Wilson steps out of the room and a faint click locked the door automatically.

Felicity belly-flopped onto the bed. _Oliver, what am I going to do?_ With a regretful sigh, she turned and reached out for one of the pillows accidentally knocking one of the bags. The bags smelled familiar, so began going through it. The first thing she saw was a perfume and body wash set, identical to the one that she purchased online a few weeks before. _Either he has really good taste or he's stalking me. What a creep._ The other bag contained a set of lacy underwear from La Perla and a white body- conture dress similar to the ones she wore at Queen Consolidated except this one was a few inches shorter and this was Stella McCartney._ Whoa. Now this is beyond creepy. He knows my dress size?! Urgh._ She suddenly remembered her last (and final) encounter with the Count and his hand going through the length of her arm. No no no no! He is dead. Oliver saved me. He will come for me. To push out all the Count's memories, she just tried to recall the last time he smiled at her. The reassuring hand on her shoulder. The way that he would gently touch her elbow as a sign that they need to talk in private. The salmon ladder. _Bless the man who invented that salmon ladder! _ Then an image of Sara using the salmon ladder reared in her head. Right, Sara. Sara who was with him on the Gambit and on the island. The thought of the canary was enough to make her stop thinking of warm-fuzzy feelings towards Oliver and instead she hurled herself into shower.

* * *

Feeling squeaky clean, Felicity dried herself off and began dress herself with the things that Slade got for her. If he thinks that he can bribe me with fancy dresses, he has another thing coming! She stared at herself in the mirror and marveled at how the dress fit her like a glove. Since her face lacked make-up, she just opted to pinch her cheeks and bite lips to add color to her face. Then she started doing her "warrior face", contorting her face to be scary and intimidating. She was even did a pretty convincing roar.

Walking back to the room, she went over the self-defense techniques that Dig taught her. _Hurt or be hurt. The most effective parts of the body to hit is the eyes (or eye, for this situation),nose, ears, throat, groin, legs and knee. Dig should prolly teach a course on how to disable the mirakuru-induced instead._

Felicity began throwing punches to the wind when the door suddenly clicked open. In comes Wilson, looking rather dashing in his white button down shirt with the first three buttons left open and the same pants that he wore earlier. She realized that their outfits were kind of coordinated. She laughed at this thought.

"So the kid taught you some moves , ey?" Slade couldn't help admiring his rival's assistant.

Felicity began smoothing the fabric of her dress for any wrinkles caused by her activity. "Not really. Someone else did"

"Was it the former military officer turned bodyguard?" He scoffs. "Oliver has a thing for downgrading the people around him, doesn't he?"

She felt the anger rising to her cheeks but she thought better and just decided to hold her tongue. For now at the least. "Are you going to feed me or not?"


	4. Le Sabrage

Chapter 4: Le Sabrage

Summary:

Felicity's POV. This is the first half (or third, not sure) of the Sladicity dinner date. Also, I will be changing my AO3 id to bunbunchi so that my and tumblr handles are all the same.

Notes:

Author's notes: Hey all! Will be sneaking in this chapter before tomorrow's episode. This was so much fun to write though I am running out of inspiration for Slade so this one will be quite short. Don't worry, will be writing the next installment after I see the "Deathstroke" episode. Also, please forgive me if there are a lot mistakes. I don't have beta and I sorta was in a hurry.

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. ^^ Keep them coming! The more the merrier!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Enjoy!

_It was almost as if he never drugged me to get me here. Was this how he gathers his intel? Gassing them up, bringing them to an exotic , far from hellish islands and dressing them up in fancy clothes? _ Felicity thought as they walked around the grounds of this island. Truth be told, the place was more exquisite than she anticipated. The impeccably manicured garden had this immaculate, yet elegant feeling to it. She would've admired it more had he not abducted her or if Oliver took her here instead of Slade

"If you are wondering where we are, we in an island just off the coast Rio de Janeiro." Slade said as he led her off a path lit by torches towards the beach.

"What, Lian Yu was fully booked?" She blurted

Curiosity was evident in his smile. "Ah, so Oliver told you about that?"

_Shit! Keep calm and do recon instead. _"Barely. Just snippet or two once in a while. Besides, I'm not the one to talk. You're the one who insisted on a trip down memory lane. You just dragged me along for the ride." Slade quickly turned his face towards her as if he was going to hit her. Fearing that she might has ignited a mirakuru rage fit, she immediately linked her arm. "Did I say drag? I meant, brought me _**gently**_ along for the ride. So… what are we having for dinner?"

" They warned me that you talk a lot, but I never expected you to be a chatterbox. By the way, we are here."

Felicity took a quick look at the sight before her and felt her jaw shattering as they fell to the floor. A few meters from the water was a white canopy, with white circular paper lanterns glowing overhead and an elegant dinner table set with flowers and a few fruits. She even spotted a bottle of Krug peeking behind. _Woah. This looks like a scene from the Bachelor. Oliver. He definitely fits the bill for the Bachelor. Maybe he should apply for the next season. Ship-wrecked billionaire Oliver Queen looks for his future wife… Maybe he has already done something to this to Laurel. Of couse. __**Focus Smoak!**_

A slim figure appears from the side. "Mr. and Mrs. Wintergreen, welcome. Please take a seat. " He motions them to their table. Slade pulls out the chair for her and takes his seat as well. "My name is Franco and I will be server for tonight. "He was about to reach for the bottle of Krug when Slade motioned him to come near him. Slade whispers something to him to which Franco nodded and left in response.

"So, do you have a habit of re-naming yourself marrying your unconscious _**guests**_ or is it just me?" Felicity spat out the words, not giving a damn of the consequences.

Surprisingly, Slade lets out a deep chuckle. "My… associates thought it was best that we pretend to be married to ward off any suspicion. I do not want to be interrupted by your superior."

Still furious, Felicity leans back to her chair and crosses her arms. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start talking. Let's start with Wintergreen. Is that a real person? A place? A family pet? Or Is this like Citizen Kane's Rosebud and Wintergreen is actually a sled?"

Franco comes back wielding a sword and hands it to Slade. Felicity gulped and nervously gripped on the hem of her dress. She was already thinking if she can use the dinner knife or fork and make a run or it.

"Relax, love. If I was to kill you, I want Oliver Queen to watch"

She didn't know whether she should be relieved or scared or both. Dumbfounded, she just replied an awkward "Okaaaaaay."

Slade stands up, takes the sword from Franco and gives the bottle of champagne to him. Franco then takes his napkin and begins to wipe the bottle dry. Satisfied, he removes the wire and the gold foil wrapping the bottle then hands it over to Slade. He then holds the body of bottle, tilts it in an angle and slices off the top.

"Bravo, Mr. Wintergreen! Where did you learn the Le Sabrage?" Franco asked as he poured champagne to their flutes.

"I was just telling my wife that story. You may leave us."

Surprised, Franco just nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Felicity shook her head in disbelief. "You know, he was just curious. You didn't have to rude."

"What a fine nagging will you will be in the future, Ms. Smoak. To answer Franco's question and yours, I learned the Le Sabrage from my former partner from the Australian Secret Intelligence Service." He examines the champagne flute for a second and then takes a small sip. "His name was Bill Wintergreen. He would use the Le Sebrage as a technique to attract women. He would tell them a story on how Napoleon's men would do this during their celebrations. "

"Oh." Felicity suddenly felt a tinge of sympathy towards him. "May I ask why he passed away?"

Slade wagged his finger at her. "I'll save that for later. The food is here."


End file.
